Hope
by Izayie
Summary: Ce sont enfin les grandes vacances pour toi et tes amis. Et c'est aussi le bon moment pour essayer de te rapprocher d'elle.


**Titre: Hope **

**Disclaimer: Je pense que vous vous doutez que rien n'est à moi mais à Square Enix T.T **

**Pairing: Riku/A vous de devinez c: **

**Raiting: K, rien de méchant. **

**P'tite Note** : **Hello la compagnie, je plop sur ce site avec mon premier OS, je suis pas une experte en écriture, et c'est pour cela que des conseils seraient la bienvenue! Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (PS: désolée si vous voyez des fautes).**

* * *

Pendant que tes compagnons chantent à tue-tête l'une de vos chansons favorites avec plus ou moins d'harmonie, toi tu te concentres sur la longue étendue de bitume qui ne semble pas vouloir disparaitre. Cela fait plus de deux heures que vous avez pris le chemin des vacances, et malgré le GPS qui t'indique que tu atteindras ta destination finale dans une trentaine de minutes, tu désespères à voir un jour la fin de cette autoroute.

Vous êtes cinq dans cette petite voiture que t'a gentiment prêté ta mère, non sans t'avoir fait un assez long discours sur la conduite et les précautions que tu devais avoir, et malgré les quatre fenêtres ouvertes qui en temps normal vous aurez rafraîchit de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, la température avoisinant les 35°C ne semble pas vouloir baisser.

En ce moment, tu envies tes amis, qui même collés les uns contre les autres sur la banquette arrière ne semblent pas se soucier de la chaleur étouffante. C'est vrai que tu ne la supporte pas très bien, préférant te réfugier à l'ombre des arbres que de te dorer la pilule. De toute façon, tu ne bronze pas, ta peau préférant devenir rouge, couleur qui ne s'associe pas vraiment avec tes yeux turquoise et tes cheveux argenté.

La seule chose dont tu as envie en ce moment même, est de plonger dans l'eau claire du lac près duquel vous allez séjourner tout un mois.

Tous les ans, tu vas au même endroit, le chalet appartenant à tes grands-parents. Tu trouves cet endroit agréable, loin de tout, peu de personnes connaissant ce lieu magnifique. Et tu voulais en faire profiter tes amis, qui depuis ton enfance ont toujours été là pour toi.

Tu te permets de détourner le regard de cette affreuse route pour croiser le regard bleu océan de ta voisine. Alors que la jeune fille chantait, elle se stoppe pour te lancer un de ces sourires dont elle a le secret. Et là ton cœur fond. Pas à cause de la chaleur, et ça tu le sais depuis quelques mois déjà. Tu voudrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais tu as peur qu'elle refuse, et des conséquences qui pourraient s'en suivre, que votre complicité ne se brise. Alors tu restes muet, tu te dis que ça vaut mieux ainsi. Mais au fond, bien sûr que ça fait mal. Aussi tu tentes d'ignorer cette douleur au cœur.

Tu remarques que la route de goudron laisse place à un petit sentier de terre. Vous y êtes presque, et ton envie de mettre un terme à ce voyage te ferais accélérer si tu n'étais pas conscient, alors tu prends ton mal en patience.

Les cinq dernières minutes passèrent relativement vite contre toute attente. A peine tu te gares que tes amis sautent de la voiture et décharge le coffre des valises. Toi tu prends ton temps, appréciant cette légère brise fraiche, revenant à la réalité lorsque tes amis t'appellent afin que tu puisses ouvrir la porte du chalet.

oooOOOooo

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que vos vacances ont débuté. Tout se déroule à merveille, vos journées se résumant aux baignades et aux glaces à l'eau de mer. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi ce nom alors que vous étiez en montagnes, mais peu importe, vous y êtes accro.

Aujourd'hui encore, vous n'échapperez pas à la routine qui s'est installée. Enfin, c'est ce que tu pensais. Vous n'êtes plus très loin de la grande étendue d'eau que tu remarques l'absence de celle qui fait battre ton cœur. Tu t'éclipses en prétextant avoir une envie pressante, entendant vaguement les moqueries du rouquin de la bande en t'éloignant d'eux.

Tu l'as retrouves assise, adossée contre un arbre près de votre logement, tête basse. Elle ne semble pas t'entendre t'approcher, aussi tu peux voir toute trace de joie sur son visage effacée. Tu t'assois près d'elle, et tu la vois sursauter légèrement. Tu essayes de croiser son regard, mais ton amie évite avec soin le tiens. Vous restez un bon moment silencieux, peut-être cinq comme trente minutes tu ne sais pas trop, avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence. Sa voix tremble pendant qu'elle t'explique la cause de cette tristesse qui ne quitte pas son visage. Tu apprends alors qu'elle vient de se faire larguer par son copain par messages, sans aucune raison apparente. Pour prouver ses dires, elle te montre quelques messages, et tu constates en effet que les propos de ton amie sont justes. Tu sens la colère te monter et une envie irrésistible de cogner le petit blond te prend soudainement, mais ta colère retombe assez rapidement tandis qu'elle pose sa tête sur ton épaule. Alors tu l'as prends dans tes bras, tu essayes de faire de ton mieux afin de l'apaiser, tandis que tu sens ses larmes tomber dans ton dos.

Au fond de toi, tu as cette petite pensée égoïste qui te dit que tu auras maintenant ta chance, mais tu la chasses vite, te concentrant sur la noiraude qui semble être dans tous ses états.

Vous restez un bon moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la proximité pour sentir son délicieux parfum et pour pouvoir passez ta main dans ses cheveux soyeux, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille calme ses sanglots.

Elle se sépare de toi bien trop tôt à ton goût, mais tu ne lui fais rien savoir. Elle te lance un petit sourire, et te remercie d'avoir été là pour elle. Tu ne sais quoi lui répondre, gêné, et tu te sens rougir lorsqu'elle pose ses lèvres sur ta joue, alors pour le cacher tu te lèves et lui propose d'aller rejoindre les autres. Tu es surpris de la voir refuser d'un simple signe de tête et te propose plutôt d'aller faire un tour en tête à tête, ce que tu acceptes immédiatement. Et alors que vous vous enfoncez dans la forêt, tu écoutes enfin cette petite voix qui te souffle depuis tout à l'heure que ça sera peut-être pour bientôt.


End file.
